A memory device can be electrically programmed to store data. The data is retained in the memory device until the memory device is electrically erased. In some applications, after the memory device is programmed, the memory device is operated in a low power consumption mode in which no current flows through the memory device. However, when the memory device operates in the low power consumption mode, a sudden power drop may corrupt the data stored in the memory device.